


镜花

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 今晚过于激动导致三观不正叛逆小币报复社会，改日补完。其实我只是个受苏罢了不要为难我。





	镜花

人对美的事物总是抱有自然而然的欣赏，缥缈的云是如此，眼前的人亦是如此。男人一边和对面的导演谈笑风生，得闲的眼神忍不住又向远处大明星挺拔的身影飘过去。

这次活动后的宴会请了不少人，饮酒交谈各怀心思，大明星也是其中之一。他正手握酒杯微笑地和对面的人聊着什么，一身笔挺西装勾勒出细腰长腿，侧脸在鹅黄的灯光下剔透得像个精致的瓷器，圆亮的眼睛眨动中纤长睫毛在眼尾笼上朦胧的阴影，衬得他温柔而美丽。男人在生意场虚与委蛇久了，赞美之词说得不少，但他觉得那些浅薄的夸赞并不适合大明星，造物主赋予他天生漂亮的皮囊，而他自己一路走来习得了沉稳又得体的气场，二者兼具，大概没有人能不为他着迷。不知不觉间男人盯了大明星许久，直到大明星与他擦肩而过对视一眼，三十多岁的他倒像个欲盖弥彰的小学生慌忙移开视线，而那落在他身上的眼神也只是礼貌而轻飘的，蜻蜓点水般不着痕迹。

这圈子只是表面光鲜，内里从不缺少风言风语。关于大明星半真半假，添油加醋的轶事偶然间传到过男人耳朵里，他却始终无法将那些下流不堪的传言和镜头里纯净得纤尘不染的人联想到一起。直到一次酒会再次相遇，他试探性地在微醺的大明星耳畔问出是不是最近有资源意向，对上那双了然的眼睛时似乎理解了那些人所说的另一面。

男人并没有想到大明星同意得如此爽快。他搂着大明星回到自己的车里，支开了司机。大明星就穿着红毯聚光灯下那身笔挺的西装俯身向他已然挺立的性器，舌头勾住拉链，温暖的呼吸轻柔地打在西装裤上，像只饮水的猫，用天真的姿态做着情色无比的事情。在被高热的口腔包裹的瞬间男人低喘着把手插进了大明星的发间，他低头便看见那张漂亮的小脸浮上潮红，发丝柔柔地随着动作晃荡，掩住了前额的汗珠。大明星湿漉漉的睫毛抖动着显得可怜又无辜，小巧而饱满的唇瓣被磨蹭得充血发红，似是费力地吞吐着粗壮的阴茎。但只有男人明白大明星咬开他的拉链的动作有多轻车熟路，那条舌头湿软又灵活地舔舐着柱身的脉络，口腔紧致地吮吸着，将龟头熟练地抵到喉咙深处，动作完美到挑不出毛病。

男人无法克制混乱的念头带来的心不在焉，在快感强烈的深喉中粗喘着释放在大明星嘴里。大明星起身时因为呼吸不畅胸口剧烈起伏着，眼睛泛红。他揉揉自己酸涩的脸颊，声音透着沙哑：“还要......继续吗？”

男人在那过分习以为常的眼神里摇了摇头：“下次吧。”

他给大明星留下了联系方式，也没忘记他许下的承诺。大明星推门下去的时候倒灌进来的风吹散了密闭空间里淫靡的味道，让他清醒了些许。


End file.
